Every Time I Need You
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: Originally, I read this one-shot, written by XFeelXtheXLoveX (/s/8997887/4/One-Shots). I began writing a revision of the work, and it ended up turning into a full-blown series between Rosslington. BIG THANKS to Tyler, my little sis, and my besties, Kat & Nia for their help with this series. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review, as always. Rated M for gay sex, alcohol, etc.
1. Every Time I Need You

**Chapter 1 - Every Time I Need You**

"Ross," Ratliff groaned, "will you calm down?! You deserve better anyway…"

Ross just sighed. No one had been at his house. They'd all gone out somewhere without him. Typical.

_They'd do that, wouldn't they_, he thought. Seething with anger, Ross continued to mull over the day's events in his head. He had caught his girlfriend cheating on him, and with their "Teen Beach" co-star, no less. He had always thought that they were a little too close… "Ugh," he growled. At the moment, he was so angry that he was capable of anything.

After finding his house empty, Ross had gone to Ratliff's house. He needed someone to talk to. Ratliff was the only one who was always free and actually had time for him. No one else seemed to care for him the way that Ratliff did.

"But how could she do this," Ross asked, punching Ratliff's wall. "Okay," Ratliff said as he pulled Ross away from the wall. "Don't wanna leave any holes in the wall, now, do we?" Ratliff began making silly, fake parental gestures at Ross in an attempt to make him laugh. "Because when my Mom and Dad come over, they'll be asking questions… And well, I'll get the blame." Ratliff pointed to himself as he sat down on the bed next to Ross. Ross shook his head and smiled a little. "Sorry," he said before frowning again.

Ratliff sighed and hung his head a little. He looked up into Ross' eyes and he could see how much Ross was hurting.

Ross stared into Ratliff's eyes. "I'm gonna kill him, 'nuff said," Ross yelled as he started towards the door. "NO!" Ratliff screamed, quickly jumping between Ross and the door. "That's just gonna get you into more trouble!" Ross rolled his eyes. "Get outta my way, Ratliff," he said. Ross was beginning to lose his patience. "No," Ratliff replied.

"Yes," said Ross.

"No."

"Yes…"

"No." Ratliff remained stern.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"FUCKING YES," Ross shouted at him.

"FUCKING NO," Ratliff shouted back.

Ratliff then took a deep breath. God… Ross was such hard work sometimes. Ross seized the opportunity and pushed Ratliff out of his way.

"Ross, no," Ratliff yelled. He grabbed Ross and pulled him back away from the door. But, Ratliff had pulled him too hard and too fast, and it caused both of them to go tumbling back onto Ratliff's bed. Ross fell directly on top of Ratliff's chest.

As Ross began to get up, he looked down into Ratliff's eyes. Ratliff looked up and stared back at Ross' torn, heartfelt gaze. Never before when they'd looked at each other had they gotten such a… feeling. It was strange.

The next thing Ross knew, he was… leaning in? Leaning in to kiss Ratliff. Ratliff didn't seem hesitant, so there was nothing to stop him. Soon, their lips touched and it felt like a wave of energy had moved through them. It was a feeling they had never felt for one another before.

To Ross's surprise, Ratliff deepened the kiss. Ross inhaled. His hand slipped up to Ratliff's neck and rubbed his cheek softly with his thumb as he exhaled, savoring the feeling. Ratliff gripped Ross' upper arm tighter. He took in a deep breath. As Ratliff breathed in, Ross slid his left hand down Ratliff's hip and cupped it gently. Ratliff enjoyed the feeling, and he moaned a little behind his teeth. Ross heard this, and he got a little "shooken" up.

He deepened the kiss just as Ratliff had, and Ratliff began to wonder if he could stand to wait any longer. Still, he kissed back, and Ross' passionate return sent him into mental spasms. Ratliff quickly sat up and gripped the sides of Ross' black leather jacket, right where the zipper began. He took a deep breath in, which caused him to break their kiss for a short moment. He kissed Ross back, but inside, he desperately wanted more. Ross smiled amidst their kiss and slipped his hands down onto his jacket. Pulling it off, Ross tossed his jacket onto the floor as Ratliff lie back down. Ross' hands slipped up onto Ratliff's thin cardigan, but he stopped himself out of respect for his friend. Ratliff smiled and slid his hands over Ross' fingers before he gripped the cardigan in the tips of his own. Ratliff sat up slightly and pulled it off, then he lie back down again. Ross gazed at him intently as he leaned down over him. Ratliff smiled when he saw the look in Ross' eyes.

It seemed effortless, the way Ross felt himself lean in and kiss Ratliff again. There was no hesitation, no second guessing. Soon, Ross' hand slid down and he gripped the end of Ratliff's shirt in his palm. In return, Ratliff slid his arms over Ross' shoulders and loosely slipped his fingers together behind his neck. Ratliff felt deeply secure with Ross, and he wanted this to go farther than he perhaps thought it should. Ross wasn't sure whether Ratliff's actions meant for him to keep going or to stop, so he left Ratliff's shirt alone, although he deeply desired to continue the process.

Ross returned Ratliff's kisses passionately and, to his surprise, Ratliff softly groaned and wrapped his ankle over Ross' leg. This brought the two closer together, and Ross savored the tension he felt between them. Ross broke their kiss and took in a few breaths of air. He slipped his hand up past Ratliff's neck and into his hair again. This time, he ran his fingers all the way through it. Ross smiled as Ratliff's soft locks slid through his hand. Ratliff felt his stomach sink a little as Ross' hand ran through his hair. He gripped the back of Ross' hair, hoping for a bit of comfort.

Ross smiled softly and leaned in again. He gently planted a kiss on Ratliff's cheek, and the drummer seemed to relax a bit. Ross slid his hand out of Ratliff's hair and rested it on his chest, just under his right shoulder. Leaning in, Ross kissed Ratliff's lips once again, and Ratliff opened his mouth a little in return. As the two lovingly kissed, Ratliff slid his left hand down onto Ross' shoulder and his right hand up through the front of Ross' soft blonde hair. He'd secretly admired it at times, and considered what it might feel like run his hands through it over and over again. Ratliff then gently slid his hand to and fro through the back of Ross' hair.

Finally, Ross couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his hand down Ratliff's shirt, gripped at the hem, and pulled it up a little bit. Ratliff smiled and sat up for him. Ross eagerly tore the shirt up Ratliff's chest and over his arms, and then threw it to the floor across the room. Ratliff lie down again and smiled at Ross' haste. Ross' eyes took in all of him that they could under the early evening's sunlight before he thought a moan might escape. Ross leaned down and cupped Ratliff's neck gently in his hand. He kissed him as gingerly as possible as Ratliff slipped his hands over Ross' chest. Ross deepened the kiss again and Ratliff moaned inwardly. Ross' tongue wet Ratliff's bottom lip and he began to grip Ross' shirt. Ross slid his tongue over Ratliff's top lip and Ratliff pulled the material closer toward him. Their tongues met and Ratliff slipped his hand fully under Ross' shirt, running his palm over those deeply chiseled muscles. _Psht, "doesn't work out," my ass_, he thought.

Ratliff wanted Ross' shirt off, mostly because he knew what to expect. Ratliff brought his hands together at the end of Ross' shirt and pulled it up over his chest. Ross brought his arms up and let Ratliff slide the shirt off of him. Ross smiled as he did so; he'd known that Ratliff would want it off sooner or later. Ratliff threw the shirt down on the floor and relaxed into the pillow. Then, he wrapped his arms around Ross' neck and gently pulled them down together. Ross smiled as he leaned over his best friend. The dawn was slowly sinking and the stars came as if one by one in line.

The two shared a soft, intimate kiss before Ross began to settle in and Ratliff felt Ross' skin against his bare chest. He slid his left hand down Ross' back, holding him closer. Ross also enjoyed the feeling of their bare skin touching each other's. It felt new and inexperienced, and somewhat like an adventure. As Ross lie down, he misjudged the placement of his hips, and he soon found himself leaning into Ratliff's thigh. He leaned up, and the two brushed each other softly. Ratliff felt how excited Ross was, and he smiled a bit before he tried to hide his smile. Ross closed his eyes for a moment as a deep feeling of pleasure ran through him. Ross leaned down and lay correctly this time, but he couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Ratliff rubbed his hand across Ross' upper arm and gripped it tightly. Ross felt his urgency and kissed him in return, wanting his partner just as much as he did. Ratliff ran his hand up and down Ross' back as they kissed. Ross' tongue slid onto Ratliff's softly awaiting lips as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. "Mhm," Ratliff moaned behind his lips as Ross kissed him. Ross' muscles tensed a little as he heard the sound, and Ratliff could feel the tension in Ross' chest. He smiled and licked the tip of Ross' tongue with his own. The gesture felt intimate, and the two tensed up a little. Ratliff's hand gripped Ross' bare shoulder blade as Ross squeezed the pillow next to Ratliff's head.

They French kissed, and both tensed against each other. This caused a slight push into each other's hips, and each closed his eyes as he felt it. As Ross leaned up from the push, his hands slid down Ratliff's lean chest and quickly met at his belt. Ross' lips lingered closely over Ratliff's as he waited for a response. "Yes," Ratliff could only manage a whisper, and he kissed Ross' soft lips as Ross' hands began to work over his belt. Ross pulled Ratliff's jeans down quickly and then threw them across the room to meet with his shirt. Ratliff's belt clinked loudly against the floor, and Ratliff was glad that no one was around to hear it. Ross settled back in and lay comfortably on top of Ratliff.

Ratliff wrapped his legs around Ross' as he felt his body slipping gently above him. Ratliff breathed in softly with excitement, and their hips brushed against each other's on accident. Once again, Ratliff tightened his grip on Ross' arm as Ross squeezed the pillow. Then, Ratliff let go of Ross' arm and sat up. His hands immediately met at Ross' belt. Ross smiled with the knowledge that they would be taking this all the way. Ratliff unclasped Ross' belt and let it hang down as he slid his thumbs in between the jeans and Ross' hips. He pulled them down and soon tossed them to the floor beside the bed.

Ratliff noticed that Ross was wearing his signature pink underwear from American Eagle, the ones that all the fans liked to talk about. He smiled as he laid his head back into the pillow. Ross relaxed into Ratliff's body and slid his hand over into Ratliff's hair. He gently played with it for a while as they lay in bed together. Soon, he gripped it softly in his fist, leaned down, and kissed Ratliff on the lips. Ratliff felt his stomach sink and he wondered if Ross had only done it to tease him. Still, it excited him to no end. Ratliff's hand slipped past Ross' chest and in between their bodies. He skimmed the edges of Ross' hips and slipped his thumb between that chiseled pelvis and Ross' underwear, and then quickly pulled it back. _Maybe that'll stop him_, he thought, and gave a sly smirk. Ratliff had no idea that he was actually tearing Ross apart inside.

As Ross felt Ratliff's thumb slide in between his underwear and his skin, his stomach leapt and his heart felt like it had stopped. His thoughts ran rampant. _Will Ratliff pull my underwear down? Was he going to touch me_? Ratliff pulled away and Ross' mind calmed a little, but his heart began racing again. _God,_ _I want you so bad_, he thought. Ratliff then slipped his hand down to Ross' inner thigh and rubbed it gently, as if in waiting. Ross tensed inwardly and kissed Ratliff softly on the lips, waiting for what he might do.

As Ross continued to kiss him, Ratliff couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his hand between Ross' legs and began to carefully rub him and grip him in his hand. Ross practically jumped at the pleasure this brought him, but he did his best to remain still. Ross bit his lip to fight back a moan and then kissed Ratliff carefully on the lips. Ross fought the urge to push himself deeper into Ratliff's hand, knowing how close their bodies were to each other. Ratliff's hand lifted and glided over Ross' middle, and soon, Ross was moaning into Ratliff's lips and breathing in deeply between their kisses. Ross felt like someone had broken an internal elevator and his stomach was at its constant mercy. Ratliff also tried his best to keep calm as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Ross' moans under his touch.

Suddenly, Ross slipped his right hand up into Ratliff's hair and gripped it tightly. He was sweating gently against Ratliff's skin, and his partner had already started doing the same. Ross leaned in toward Ratliff's ear. "_Elly_, don't stop," he half-spoke, half-whispered. Ross breathed onto Ratliff's cheek as his middle tensed in his friend's hand. Ratliff choked a little in his throat with surprise and then swallowed softly. "I won't," he gently answered back. Ross continued to grip Ratliff's hair as he laid his head down on his bare chest. Ratliff wrapped his free arm around Ross' back, trying to help him to relax. Ross took slow, deep breaths, and soon, he felt his pulse slowing to a healthy rate again, though the pleasure had never stopped.

After a while, Ratliff slid his hand away from Ross to give them both a break. The two panted and their bare chests heaved in equal time as they touched and broke lips and gripped each other's necks, shoulders, hips, and backs. Slowly, Ross fully regained his composure and smiled proudly down at his partner. The wheels were turning in his mind. Ross leaned down for a kiss and Ratliff closed his eyes and relaxed into it. Suddenly, Ross grabbed Ratliff's hips and then flipped over onto his back, gently pulling Ratliff over on top of him. An evil flicker shot through Ross' eyes as Ratliff gazed into them. _Oh, no_, Ratliff thought.

"Come here," Ross said as he pulled Ratliff's hips closer to him and smiled up at him. Slowly, Ratliff settled in and bent his knees around Ross' hips. He leaned down and the two kissed passionately. As they kissed, Ross' hand slid down between Ratliff's legs and he immediately rubbed and gripped at him in the most tempting way possible. "Nnnnn," Ratliff groaned with surprise and deep, dark lust; Ross' thick hand squeezed him at just the right amount to send him over the edge. Ross smiled at Ratliff's moan. Holding Ratliff's chin under his free thumb, Ross brought Ratliff's face closer to him. "My turn," he said. Ross pulled their lips into a kiss, and Ratliff's stomach dropped. He knew that he couldn't take much more of Ross' teasing.

Slowly, Ross' hand worked faster over Ratliff's middle and Ratliff moaned into Ross' shoulder. He gripped the comforter beside them and Ross smiled at his flustered state. He loved that he could cause his friend such frustration. Ratliff leaned in and kissed Ross' lips. Ross eagerly returned and smiled as their lips met and released, then repeated themselves. Ratliff breathed in with each release, but he quickly found himself gasping for air under Ross' touch. Ratliff slid his ankles under Ross' legs and turned onto his side, hoping for more comfort. He kissed Ross and groaned into his lips. Ross turned with him and found himself hovering back over Ratliff. He smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Ross laid his chest against Ratliff's and felt the sweat droplets forming. He realized that he needed to take it a little slower, so he softened his grip and kissed Ratliff a little easier, giving him a chance to breathe. Ratliff lavished the air and wrapped his arms around Ross' back as if to say, 'thank you.' Ratliff closed his eyes and rested his head against Ross' chest. He smiled; he could hear Ross' heartbeat. It was pulsing at almost the same rate as his own. Leaning back, Ratliff laid his head against the pillow.

Ross took a moment to breathe, too. He felt his chest heaving as he slid his free hand down the side of Ratliff's rather muscular arm. On occasion, Ross had noticed that Ratliff had built up a fair amount of muscle. _He almost looks like me_, Ross thought, smiling. Ratliff took the moment to consider their actions. What would their parents think? What would their siblings think? What would their _fans_ think...? Staring down at Ratliff's mostly naked body, Ross brought his lips crashing down onto Ellington's, sending sparks through them both. Ratliff's worried thoughts seemed to fade, and he wrapped his hands into the back of Ross' hair and melted there. Excited, Ross began fingering Ratliff's middle again, and the drummer boy let out a soft, excited moan straight into Ross' right ear. This turned Ross on to no end; _just like a light switch._

Quickly and without thinking, Ross slid his hands up and pulled down Ratliff's boxers. He yanked them off Ratliff's legs just as he realized what he had done. His eyes grew a little wider, but he smiled that the two were getting so close. Hovering back over Ratliff, Ross tossed the garment across the bed and leaned in for a kiss. Ratliff was stunned. He had never expected Ross to do it. Especially not first. His heart seemed to stop as Ross leaned back over him again. Feeling speechless, Ratliff parted his lips quietly and let Ross kiss him. He remained still, unable to move, to think. Ross frowned when Ratliff didn't kiss him back. He pulled his lips away a little. "What's wrong," he asked. Ratliff grinned. "My turn," he repeated, and then he slid his hands seductively down Ross' sides and pulled his American Eagles off of him. Ross smiled with surprise. They were really doing this.

Ratliff's tossed Ross' pink underwear to the floor and slipped his arm up around Ross' neck. He smiled up at Ross and Ross leaned in for a loving kiss. Ross slid down onto Ratliff's chest, lying himself just above the boy's middle. Ross' hand slipped down Ratliff's side and tightly cupped his hip. Ratliff bit his lip as all sorts of dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He slid his hand down Ross' body in return and rested it on the small of his back. Ross trailed his lips down the edge of Ratliff's jaw and onto his neck. He gave a soft kiss and Ratliff exhaled slowly, trying to fight back the continuing images.

Ross' skin felt electrified. Ratliff was lying _naked_ under him. And… he couldn't be happier. It seemed odd to think of it, but that was exactly how he felt.

Ross planted deep, seductive, and encouraging kisses into Ratliff's neck. It was easy for him to tell that Ross wanted him just as much as he wanted Ross. Ratliff began to moan and breathe heavily as Ross stroked his hands all over Ratliff's body. Ratliff even thought that he felt Ross touch his middle, but he knew it could have just been his imagination. Ratliff grabbed Ross' hair as Ross had earlier and then leaned in close to his ear, "Don't stop, Rossy," he mimicked, and then smiled as he pulled away. "Unnnh," Ross moaned as Ratliff's hand trailed out of his hair. "That isn't fair," he half-whispered. He then placed an equally tempting kiss on Ratliff's neck, right in its crook. Ratliff began to regret his actions. The images came back in floods and he gripped Ross' sides in his hands. Suddenly, Ross brought his right hand up near Ratliff's and slipped his fingers under it. Pulling Ratliff's hand away from his side, Ross intertwined his fingers with Ratliff's before laying their hands back against the soft, white pillow. As a warning, Ross gripped Ratliff's hand before pushing his lips down onto Ratliff's. Ratliff breathed in and his stomach clenched a little. _God_, they were really doing this._ And it felt… perfect._

Ross broke the kiss for air and Ratliff exhaled. "Ross… What are we doing," he asked, breathless. "I don't know," Ross answered, "but I don't care…" Ross then crashed his lips down onto Ratliff's again. He was met with love and passion as Ratliff took Ross' lips into his own. He slipped his free hand up into Ross' hair and clenched it. Ross squeezed Ratliff's hand as his chest tensed with the beating of his heart.

Ratliff inventoried his emotions in his head. Neither of them wanted it to end. At all. Not in this entire life time. So, was it time to take it to the next step? Yes, it was.

Ratliff rolled over so that he was on top of Ross and they both continued passionately kissing before breaking away. Ross smiled up at Ratliff. The moonlight hit his pale blonde hair just as Ratliff gazed down at him. Slowly, Ratliff's left hand slid down Ross' side and held him still and in place. Ross felt a nervous clench in his stomach and he knew what was coming next. For the first time, Ratliff slid himself into Ross, as slowly and carefully as possible. Ross' body felt perfect. Ratliff smiled and then he felt Ross grip his hand in time with his soft movements. As Ratliff slowly pulled himself back, Ross let out a soft whimper. It was his first time. Ratliff could see Ross' heart beating out of his chest. "Sshhh," Ratliff comforted him. Ross felt glad that he had someone a little more experienced than himself to be with.

Ever so gently, Ratliff slid inside him again. Ross tensed around him and gripped his hand a little bit. Ratliff closed his eyes as Ross closed himself around him. It felt like heaven. Ratliff gave a few short pushes and Ross began to relax into the sheets. Ratliff then began to thrust in and out of Ross. Ross felt himself move through a whole load of pleasure. "Oh my god..." he moaned.

Ratliff couldn't help but smirk a little. But, no one minded. He liked the feeling – no, wait – he loved the feeling too. Perhaps just as much as Ross did; Ratliff was beginning to moan, too as he started to thrust faster. He felt himself move in deeper and he wondered if Ross must be in any pain.

"Nnnn," Ross moaned through gritted teeth as he bit down on his tongue. He felt an equal match of pleasure and stinging pain. He writhed slightly under Ratliff and tried to find a more comfortable position to lie in. Finding none, he leaned into Ratliff's neck. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "It hurts." Ratliff squeezed Ross' hand and rubbed his side under his open palm. "I know," he murmured. His voice had a comforting tone. "It will stop soon," he said, and Ross felt better.

Ratliff was right. The pain soon subsided, and Ross found himself gritting and gripping to hold back fierce, loud moans of pleasure. Ratliff had begun edging closer to Ross' tenderness, and Ross closed his eyes and tensed around him. Ross bucked once as Ratliff edged around that one sweet spot. His face grew hot and he wondered if he was blushing. Ratliff smiled down at Ross. _Dear God_, he was blushing. Ratliff was making him blush. His stomach dropped, once again. _I can't believe I can do that_, he thought. Ratliff felt special. He slid deeper in and Ross moaned as Ratliff dipped into his sweetness.

Ratliff put Ross through a senseless phase of pleasure. Ross moaned up into Ratliff's neck and Ratliff's arm wrapped and tensed around Ross' body. Finally, Ratliff slid out gently and laid his head against Ross' chest. He heaved his breaths against Ross' skin and slowly closed his eyes. Ross' fingers grazed through the top of Ratliff's hair as his chest heaved in time with his partner's. Ross then realized that it was time to make Ratliff go through the same kind of pleasure. So, as soon as Ratliff had pulled out and stopped, Ross took him by surprise and flipped them over so that he was on top. Before Ratliff could get a word in, Ross kissed him passionately on the lips and, of course, Ratliff closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Then, as soon as Ratliff wasn't expecting it, Ross thrust into him, which gained him a moan of pleasure. "Mmmm," Ratliff moaned, speechless. Ross gripped Ratliff's thick upper arm in his hand as the sound drifted to his ears. Ross then began to thrust harder and faster. "Oh my god, Ross..." Ratliff moaned. Ross continued until he finally found himself moaning, as well. Both of them groaned into each other as Ross carefully slid back and forth.

Soon, they both just collapsed. Ross dropped down onto Ratliff before beginning to catch his breath, just as Ratliff was doing. _Oh, God..._ _That was definitely something_. As Ross collapsed onto Ratliff, gasping for air, Ratliff welcomed him into his arms, and then both of them just lie there. They felt wet and warm, and most of all, comfortable together. Quietly, they both considered that they wouldn't mind trying it again. "Oh my god," Ross said whilst breathing heavily, trying to regain his breath. "That was… amazing," he said, smiling a little. Ratliff smiled a little, as well. "I know…" he whispered into Ross' ear. He had felt the exact same reaction as Ross. Within minutes, both of them fell straight asleep.

* * *

Ross' eyes slowly blinked open as the morning sunlight filtered in through Ratliff's blinds. As Ross shifted, he felt Ratliff's soft, broad shoulder underneath him. He quickly realized that he hadn't left his position from the night before. Ross smiled as he recalled all of the night's events. The pain of the previous day felt long gone as he lie in Ratliff's arms. Soon, Ross realized that he needed to start cleaning up the room. Guests could come knocking on the door at any time. Ross carefully shifted in Ratliff's arms and lifted himself out of the bed. He slowly bent to the floor and picked up his underwear and then slipped them on. Ratliff shifted and moaned a little in his sleep. Ross smiled as he turned to watch Ratliff bury his head deeper into the pillow. _Hmph_, he thought. _Did I really tire him out that much? Maybe next time I won't go so hard on him. _Then, Ross smiled as he considered the possibility of a "next time" with Ratliff. Ross gathered his clothes from the floor and into his arms and decided that he would need to get a shower before any guests arrived. Crossing the room, he slid the clothes into the laundry basket and surveyed the closet. Ross always kept a set of clothes in Ratliff's closet for whenever he spent the night. He pulled out a light blue tank top and a pair of dark wash jeans and then headed into the bathroom. Ross started the shower and stretched a bit before he stepped in.

Thirty minutes later, Ross stepped out with dripping wet hair. He smiled as he grabbed a towel and looked up at himself in the mirror. His hair was spiked up from being washed, just like it had been styled when he was younger. Drying off, Ross slipped his towel onto the rack and pulled on his clean underwear and jeans. He gripped his children's toothbrush and pulled it off of the mirror. Ross wet it, added some toothpaste, and carefully brushed his teeth. He wanted to look perfect for his first day with Ratliff after their first night together. Ross then leaned over and pulled on his dark green socks. _Hmph_, he smiled as he looked at them. _Ratliff's favorite color_. Turning back to the mirror, Ross pulled on his shirt and then ran his right hand through the front of his hair. He kept it spiked and worked at it with his comb until he felt that it was perfect.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ross smiled as he noticed that Ratliff was still sound asleep in his bed. Slowly, though, Ratliff shuffled under the comforter and moaned softly as his eyes opened to the sunlight. Ross walked over to the bed and smiled. "Good morning," he greeted. Ratliff smiled back at Ross as his eyes gained focus and he noticed Ross' nostalgically spiked hair. "Good morning," he answered. He then lifted the comforter and invited Ross in under it. Ross happily slipped into Ratliff's arms. The drummer boy shifted and grabbed his underwear, pulling them on while laying close to Ross' body. Finishing, Ratliff slid his face closer to Ross' and smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. Ross cuddled his back against Ratliff's chest and Ratliff quickly slipped his leg over Ross' legs. Mentally, Ross began singing the chorus to "Fallin' For You." _There's no one else like you, one of a kind…_

Unbeknownst to Ross' thoughts, Ratliff smiled and softly began singing the next line: _"_And I'm a lucky guy, 'cause you're all mine._"_

Ross' eyes grew wide and he turned over in Ratliff's arms to face him. "Woah," he said, "I was just thinking that." Ratliff crinkled his eyebrows and smiled at Ross as he stared into his eyes. The two shared a soft kiss, and it felt personal and exclusive, as if reserved just for them. _Our first kiss after our first time_, Ross thought to himself. After a moment, the two knew that they had to tear apart, and Ratliff calmly pulled away as if weighing the consequences. He looked down into Ross' eyes with longing and Ross returned his gaze. Ratliff gripped Ross' arms as if to say "I need you," and Ross gave an empathetic smile. He seemed so understanding. "I have to clean everything up," Ratliff began. Ross cut in. "I'll help you do it," he offered. Ratliff smirked. "It isn't your job, Ross," he defensively countered. "I don't care." Ross only smiled. "I want to help you," he said. In his mind, he finished the sentence: _Because you've always been there to help me._

Ratliff gave a small laugh. He had to mentally tear himself from Ross' arms as they pulled apart. Ross stood and silently gazed out the window. Ratliff stood as well and gazed at Ross' muscular arms in the morning sunlight. He grinned. _Better stop_, he thought. Stepping around the edge of his bed, Ratliff walked over to Ross and stopped near his side, a few inches in front of him. He considered the possibility of guests this afternoon. "I'd better take a shower," he said. Ross tried not to smirk at this and nodded. Ratliff crossed the room and bent down to pick up his clothes. "Jeez, Ross," he commented. "Couldn't you have calmed down a little?" Ratliff smiled up at Ross as he held his jeans up. Ross laughed as he turned around to Ratliff. "Honestly, no," he answered, and Ratliff only glimmered. "Why don't you go have some breakfast," Ratliff mentioned. "I'm sure you're starved." Ross smiled and nodded before he exited the room. Ratliff chose a dark wash shirt and a pair of worn skinny jeans and slipped into the restroom. Glancing up at the mirror, he gained a wide smile. Ross had written with black dry erase marker in a guy-ish italic font: _Ross & Ratliff_.

Ross went down the stairs smiling and began making breakfast. He cracked two eggs and slipped the yokes into the skillet, frying them. He then pulled out the bacon and laid it on the counter. He grabbed a tall glass from the cabinet, flipped it over in his hand, and then set it down on the bar. He stepped over and opened the fridge, grabbing the orange juice. Then, he smiled. _Breakfast with Ratliff._

The steam rose in the shower as Ratliff's hands slipped up into his hair. His body felt as though it had melted under the heat of the water.

Ross laid Ratliff's breakfast neatly out on a plate and set it beside his glass on the bar. Skipping up the steps, he grabbed Ratliff's laundry basket and took it down the hallway. He slid the clothes separately into the washer and then returned the basket. Ratliff came out of the shower just as Ross was gathering up the sheets. He had already folded the comforter and laid it down to be washed. Ratliff shook his head. "I can do that, Ross," he said. Ross smirked. "I'll take care of it," was his only reply. Ratliff walked over and slid his arms around Ross' hips from behind. "What about breakfast," he grinned. Ross leaned up from his folding and stared distractedly into the distance. Slowly, he answered: "It's on the bar." Ratliff bit his lip, smiling. Ross had made breakfast for him. "Come with me and eat," Ratliff asked. Ross smiled, knowing Ratliff's intentions to pull him away from the work. "Of course," he gave in.

Ross circled the counter in the kitchen and put away the orange juice as Ratliff pulled himself up into a stool. The sun was beaming in from the porch and onto Ratliff's plate. He smiled. Ross sat down beside him and picked up a fork. "Here," Ratliff said, and he slid Ross' glass of orange juice closer to him. Ross slipped his hand around the glass and accidentally slid his fingers over Ratliff's pinky. The two inhaled and looked up at each other. Ross pulled his hand back quickly and Ratliff returned to his food.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Ross turned to Ratliff, who shrugged and then stood up. Rydel had gone out for some early morning shopping, and she wore a bright smile as Ratliff answered the door. Rydel hugged Ratliff and piped a cheery, "Good morning!" Ratliff smiled back as he eyed all of her purchases. "Good morning. Uh, can I help you with those," he kindly offered. Rydel handed him a few bags and they carried them over to the table and set them down. She began sorting through her things as Ratliff returned to the bar and finished his breakfast.

Ross circled the counter in the kitchen and put away the orange juice as Ratliff pulled himself up into a stool. The sun was beaming in from the porch and onto Ratliff's plate. He smiled. Ross sat down beside him and picked up a fork. "Here," Ratliff said, and he slid Ross' glass of orange juice closer to him. Ross slipped his hand around the glass and accidentally slipped his fingers over Ratliff's pinky. The two inhaled and looked up at each other. Ross pulled his hand back quickly and Ratliff returned to his food.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Ross turned to Ratliff, who shrugged and then stood up to answer it. Rydel had gone out for some early morning shopping, and she wore a bright smile as Ratliff answered the door. Rydel hugged Ratliff and piped a cheery, "Good morning!" Ratliff smiled back as he eyed all of her purchases. "Good morning. Uh, can I help you with those," he kindly offered. Rydel handed him a few bags and they carried them over to the table and set them down. She began sorting through them as Ratliff returned to the bar and finished his breakfast.

Afterwards, the boys hit the living room for a round of video games. Rydel smirked as she remembered filming the boys inside their house, all of them playing video games. _How time flies,_ she thought. She then entered the living room and sat down on the couch. The boys had a bit of a spat about Ross supposedly cheating, but Rydel calmed them down and soon, the whole gang came over for the evening. And once again, Ross and Ratliff were completely happy.


	2. Regrets -Truth or Dare with the Gang-

**Regrets**

**-Truth or Dare with the Gang-**

Ross sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling as he lie on his back in Ratliff's bed. "God, I'm bored," he groaned into the stark, empty air. Ratliff had slipped off with Riker for some reason. Neither of them would say why. _Suspicious_, he thought. Slipping out his phone, Ross scrolled through his contact list.

"Calum Worthy," it read.

_Eh, maybe he'll wanna hang_, Ross thought. He texted Calum and asked if the cast was up for a late night jam session. A few seconds later, Calum messaged back:

"I have a better idea."

Later that night, the former "Austin and Ally" cast plus R5 met at Rydel's house for Calum's idea: a game of Truth or Dare. Riker and Ratliff were running late because they had stopped for dinner. Ross begrudgingly turned that fact over and over in his mind. He walked into the den and sat down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. He didn't like this at all. Ross began scrolling through his phone just as Ratliff answered his previous message:

"See you soon 3"

Ross smiled at Ratliff's added heart. He answered,

"Miss you ;)"

Ross slipped his phone back into his pocket just as Calum walked into the room. _Close_, he thought.

Calum sat down on the second couch, in front of Ross. "Hey," he said. "Hey, man," Ross greeted him. "Are you excited for the game," Calum asked him. "Sure, I guess," Ross answered, a little confused. Calum peered at him. "Listen, we're best friends on set. I respect you. So, you can tell me anything. I know you and Ratliff are friends… but lately, it's been _different_." Ross gave him a scared, guilty look. Calum smiled. He knew that he had been right. "I just want to know what's going on. If you and he – " Calum was cut off by the door opening as the girls (Laura, Rydel, and Raini) all entered the room. Rydel sat across from Calum on the loveseat and smiled down at Ross. Laura and Raini sat down together next to Calum. "Hey, guys," Laura piped in and smiled. "You ready for this," she challenged. Ross breathed an unheard sigh of relief as everyone chorused "Yes" and yeah!"

_God, Calum must know,_ he thought. _Is it really that obvious?_

The group started the game without the others. It went on for twenty minutes before Ross started to worry. _What is taking them so long_, he wondered. Images of Riker and Ratliff kissing each other under the night sky kept flashing through his mind. He shuddered and tried to focus his mind on the game. A few minutes later, Ross became fed up and reached for his phone to text Ratliff. Before his hand made it to his pocket, though, the door opened and Riker walked in with Ratliff behind him. _Thank God_, Ross thought. As Riker hopped into the game, Ratliff walked over and sat on the floor next to Ross. Watching him walk over, Ross quietly surveyed his skin. _No hickies, no bruises_, he thought. _And he doesn't seem to be hiding anything, so that's good. _Hidden under the coffee table, Ross quickly grabbed Ratliff's hand and gripped it tight. Ratliff paused, looked down at their hands, and then smiled up at Ross. His thumb gave a comforting rub to the top of Ross' hand before he looked away and let go.

The game went well. Riker had to jump into the freezing cold pool outside. Rocky was dared to drink this horrible, disgusting milkshake that someone had made. Best of all, Laura had admitted that she'd had a crush on Ross while taping the second season of "Austin and Ally." But, that had been a long time ago.

Now, Calum had a chance to choose. "Ratliff," he said. "Truth, or dare?" Ratliff calmly smiled. "Truth." Calum remained stolid. "What's the worst thing you've ever done," he asked. Ratliff looked confused. "You mean something I regret deeply?" Suddenly, Ross felt as though a weight had fallen to the pit of his stomach. He became nervous as he looked up at Calum. "Yeah," Calum answered, "something you regret very deeply." Calum gazed at Ratliff with a wise, piercing stare. Ratliff frowned. "Hmmm," he hummed. Defending himself, Ross piped up. "You don't think you have anything," he asked. Ratliff glanced at him. "I mean, I don't know," he answered. Ratliff then looked up at Ross with a surprised flicker in his eyes. "It's okay, Ratliff," Ross said. "We all do things we regret sometimes." Ross' stomach turned over inside him at his own words. Ratliff frowned and gave Ross a confused look. "But, why would I have anything, " he asked. Ross glared at him cynically and smirked a little. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you did something that wasn't really the right thing to do." Across the coffee table, Calum was smiling as he raised one eyebrow. "Tell you what," he said. "Want to take a dare instead?" Ratliff looked over at him. "What 'cha got," he confidently asked. "Hmmm," Calum hummed, mimicking Ratliff.

Ratliff smirked. Calum answered, "Go get locked in the bathroom by Rydel." Ratliff smiled. _Psht, that's nothing_, he thought. "With Ross," Calum added. Ratliff had the uneasy feeling that Calum was hiding something. Ross and Ratliff stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Calum. "Deal," Ratliff said. Quickly, Calum stood and Rydel went to get the spare key. Ratliff shuffled ahead towards the bathroom, Ross trailing nervously behind him. They walked into the bathroom, and Calum monitored as Rydel walked up with the key. "Sorry, boys," she teased as she locked them in. Ross sank back against the white wall as the door closed and Ratliff turned to face him. "Ross, what are you doing," he screamed under his breath. Ross turned to look at him. "You know that he knows, right," Ross asked. "Of course he knows," Ratliff countered, feeling defensive. Ross' stomach churned.

"Why would you do that," Ratliff piqued. His voice was growing louder. Ross smirked. "Do what," he teased. Ratliff frowned. "Accuse me of regretting it like that. You know better," he answered. His fist was balled up beside him. "How should I know," Ross said. "You'd never gotten with your best _guy_ friend before." Ross' voice was laced with pain as he fought with Ratliff. Ellington paused. "You actually think that I regret being with you?" He seemed stunned. Ross let the words sink into him for a moment. He pushed away from the wall and closer to Ratliff. "What we're doing is wrong. We're lying to everyone." Ross gritted his teeth. "And the hardest part is… I don't care. I don't care because that night, with you, it felt right." Ross hung his hand at his side. "And when I touched you, I felt _in love_." Ross leaned his face just centimeters away from Ratliff's cheek. Both of their lips were pursed as a result of their tightly clenched jaws. To Ratliff, Ross' lips seemed as full as ever and they loomed so close. Suddenly came the mental images of Ratliff slipping his knee between Ross' legs and pushing him against the wall, into a deep kiss. _God, make it stop_, Ratliff thought. _This isn't the time_. Or, maybe it was…

Ratliff unclenched his fist and slowly brought it toward Ross' hand. As he slipped his palm under Ross' fingers, he replied: "Ross, I know that it was right. And, don't you think I had doubts, too? You came to me with your pain. But what, just so you could feel better about Maia?" That stung a little. Okay, it stung a lot. Ross could never hurt Ratliff by using him. "I –" Ross began, but he didn't know how to end. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Ratliff pressed his lips against Ross' and Ross closed his eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his heart flutter. Again, that feeling of love. He intertwined his fingers with Ratliff's and kissed him back.

"I don't regret one single second of it," Ratliff said as he pulled away and gazed into Ross' eyes. Ross looked like a puppy, caught between trust and betrayal. "Why did you even ask me about it," Ratliff questioned him. Ross cleared his throat. "I didn't know what to say. I thought that…" Ratliff squeezed Ross' hand. "I could never regret us," he said. Slowly, Ratliff gripped the side of Ross' face in his free hand and pulled him in for another kiss. Ross melted into Ratliff's lips, and all of his pain quickly subsided. Then, he felt peaceful and whole again.

**Author's Note: WOW Guys, I am SO sorry that I waited until now to update this! I had a bit more than three paragraphs in the first chapter to post, but I decided to cut it short and give all of you lovely people Chapter 2! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
